In a computerized content delivery network, first-party content providers can provide information for presentation of resources, such as web pages, documents, applications, and/or other resources. Additional third-party content can also be provided for presentation on a client device together with the first-party content. Some third-party content may include contact information such as phone numbers. A user viewing the third-party content may desire to contact the third-party content provider using the contact information.